mytologifandomcom_da-20200214-history
Fyrtøjet
Der kom en soldat marcherende hen ad landevejen: én, to! én, to! Han havde sit tornyster på ryggen og en sabel ved siden, for han havde været i krigen, og nu skulle han hjem. Så mødte han en gammel heks på landevejen; hun var så ækel, hendes underlæbe hang hende lige ned på brystet. Hun sagde: "God aften, soldat! Hvor du har en pæn sabel og et stort tornyster, du er en rigtig soldat! Nu skal du få så mange penge, du vil eje!" "Tak skal du have, din gamle heks!" sagde soldaten. "Kan du se det store træ?" sagde heksen, og pegede på et træ, der stod ved siden af dem. "Det er ganske hult inden i! Der skal du krybe op i toppen, så ser du et hul, som du kan lade dig glide igennem og komme dybt i træet! Jeg skal binde dig en strikke om livet, for at jeg kan hejse dig op igen, når du råber på mig!" "Hvad skal jeg så nede i træet?" spurgte soldaten. "Hente penge!" sagde heksen, "du skal vide, når du kommer ned på bunden af træet, så er du i en stor gang, der er ganske lyst, for der brænder over hundrede lamper. Så ser du tre døre, du kan lukke dem op, nøglen sidder i. Går du ind i det første kammer, da ser du midt på gulvet en stor kiste, oven på den sidder en hund; han har et par øjne så store som et par tekopper, men det skal du ikke bryde dig om! Jeg giver dig mit blåternede forklæde, det kan du brede ud på gulvet; gå så rask hen og tag hunden, sæt ham på mit forklæde, luk kisten op og tag lige så mange skillinger, du vil. De er alle sammen af kobber, men vil du hellere have sølv, så skal du gå ind i det næste værelse, men der sidder en hund, der har et par øjne, så store, som et møllehjul, men det skal du ikke bryde dig om, sæt ham på mit forklæde og tag du af pengene! Vil du derimod have guld, det kan du også få, og det så meget, du vil bære, når du går ind i det tredje kammer. Men hunden, som sidder på pengekisten, har her to øjne, hvert så stort som Rundetårn. Det er en rigtig hund, kan du tro! Men det skal du ikke bryde dig noget om! Sæt ham bare på mit forklæde, så gør han dig ikke noget, og tag du af kisten så meget guld, du vil!" "Det var ikke så galt" sagde soldaten. "Men hvad skal jeg give dig, din gamle heks? For noget vil du vel have med, kan jeg tænke!" "Nej" sagde heksen, "ikke en eneste skilling vil jeg have! Du skal bare tage til mig et gammelt fyrtøj, som min bedstemoder glemte, da hun sidst var dernede!" "Nå! Lad mig få strikken om livet!" sagde soldaten. "Her er den!" sagde heksen, "og her er mit blåternede forklæde." Så krøb soldaten op i træet, lod sig dumpe ned i hullet og stod nu, som heksen sagde, nede i den store gang, hvor de mange hundrede lamper brændte. Nu lukkede han den første dør op. Uh! Dér sad hunden med øjnene, så store som tekopper og gloede på ham. "Du er en net fyr!" sagde soldaten, satte ham på heksens forklæde og tog lige så mange kobberskillinger, han kunne have i sin lomme, lukkede så kisten, satte hunden op igen og gik ind i det andet værelse. Eja! Dér sad hunden med øjne så store, som et møllehjul. "Du skulle ikke se så meget på mig!" sagde soldaten, "du kunne få ondt i øjnene!" Og så satte han hunden på heksens forklæde, men da han så de mange sølvpenge i kisten, smed han alle de kobberpenge han havde, og fyldte lommen og sit tornyster med det bare sølv. Nu gik han ind i det tredje kammer! nej det var ækelt! Hunden derinde havde virkeligt to øjne så store som Rundetårn! Og de løb rundt i hovedet, ligesom hjul! "God aften!" sagde soldaten og tog til kasketten, for sådan en hund havde han aldrig set før; men da han nu så lidt på ham, tænkte han, nu kan det jo være nok, løftede ham ned på gulvet og lukkede kisten op, nej gudbevares! Hvor der var meget guld! Han kunne købe for det hele København og kagekonernes sukkergrise, alle tinsoldater, piske og gyngeheste, der var i verden! Jo der var rigtignok penge! Nu kastede soldaten alle de sølvskillinger, han havde fyldt sine lommer og sit tornyster med, og tog guld i stedet, ja alle lommerne, tornystret, kasketten og støvlerne, blev fyldte, så han knap kunne gå! Nu havde han penge! Hunden satte han op på kisten, slog døren i og råbte så op igennem træet: "Hejs mig nu op, du gamle heks!" "Har du fyrtøjet med?" spurgte heksen! "Det er sandt!" sagde soldaten, "det havde jeg rent glemt," og nu gik han og tog det. Heksen hejsede ham op, og så stod han igen på landevejen, med lommer, støvler, tornyster og kasket fulde af penge. "Hvad vil du nu med det fyrtøj," spurgte soldaten. "Det kommer ikke dig ved!" sagde heksen, "nu har du jo fået penge! Giv mig bare fyrtøjet!" "Snik snak!" sagde soldaten, "vil du straks sige mig, hvad du vil med det, eller jeg trækker min sabel ud og hugger dit hoved af!" "Nej," sagde heksen. Så huggede soldaten hovedet af hende. Der lå hun! Men han bandt alle sine penge ind i hendes forklæde, tog det som en bylt på ryggen, puttede fyrtøjet i lommen og gik lige til byen. Det var en dejlig by, og i det dejligste værtshus tog han ind, forlangte de allerbedste værelser og mad, som han holdt af, for nu var han rig da han havde så mange penge. Tjeneren, som skulle pudse hans støvler, syntes rigtignok, det var nogle løjerlige gamle støvler, sådan en rig herre havde, men han havde ikke endnu købt sig nye; næste dag fik han støvler at gå med, og klæder som var pæne! Nu var soldaten blevet en fornem herre, og de fortalte ham om al den stads, som var i deres by, og om deres konge, og hvilken nydelig prinsesse hans datter var. "Hvor kan man få hende at se?" spurgte soldaten. "Hun er slet ikke til at få at se!" sagde de alle sammen, "hun bor i et stort kobberslot, med så mange mure og tårne om! Ingen uden kongen tør gå ud og ind til hende, fordi der er spået, at hun skal blive gift med en ganske simpel soldat, og det kan kongen ikke lide!" "Hende gad jeg nok se!," tænkte soldaten, men det kunne han jo slet ikke få lov til! Nu levede han så lystig, tog på komedie, kørte i Kongens Have og gav de fattige så mange penge og det var smukt gjort! Han vidste nok fra gamle dage, hvor slemt det var ikke at eje en skilling! han var nu rig, havde pæne klæder, og fik da så mange venner, der alle sagde, han var en rar en, en rigtig kavaler, og det kunne soldaten godt lide! Men da han hver dag gav penge ud, og fik slet ingen ind igen, så havde han til sidst ikke mere end to skillinger tilbage og måtte flytte bort fra de smukke værelser, hvor han havde boet, og op på et lille bitte kammer, helt inde under taget, selv børste sine støvler og sy på dem med en stoppenål, og ingen af hans venner kom til ham, for der var så mange trapper at gå op ad. Det var ganske mørk aften, og han kunne ikke engang købe sig et lys, men så huskede han på, at der lå en lille stump i det fyrtøj, han havde taget i det hule træ, hvor heksen havde hjulpet ham ned. Han fik fyrtøjet og lysestumpen frem, men lige i det han slog ild og gnisterne fløj fra flintestenen, sprang døren op, og hunden, der havde øjne så store, som et par tekopper, og som han havde set nede under træet, stod foran ham og sagde: "Hvad befaler min herre!" "Hvad for noget!" sagde soldaten, "det var jo et morsomt fyrtøj, kan jeg således få, hvad jeg vil have! Skaf mig nogle penge," sagde han til hunden, og vips var den borte! Vips var den igen, og holdt en stor pose fuld af skillinger i sin mund. Nu vidste soldaten, hvad det var for et dejligt fyrtøj! Slog han én gang, kom hunden der sad på kisten med kobberpengene, slog han to gange, kom den, som havde sølvpenge, og slog han tre gange, kom den, der havde guld. Nu flyttede soldaten ned i de smukke værelser igen, kom i de gode klæder, og så kendte straks alle hans venner ham, og de holdt så meget af ham. Så tænkte han engang: Det er dog noget løjerligt noget, at man ikke må få den prinsesse at se! Hun skal være så dejlig, siger de alle sammen! Men hvad kan det hjælpe, når hun skal alle tider sidde inde i det store kobberslot med de mange tårne. Kan jeg da slet ikke få hende at se? Hvor er nu mit fyrtøj! Og så slog han ild, og vips kom hunden med øjne så store, som tekopper. "Det er rigtignok midt på natten," sagde soldaten, "men jeg ville så inderlig gerne se prinsessen, bare et lille øjeblik!" Hunden var straks ude af døren, og før soldaten tænkte på det, så han ham igen med prinsessen, hun sad og sov på hundens ryg og var så dejlig, at enhver kunne se, det var en virkelig prinsesse; soldaten kunne slet ikke lade være, han måtte kysse hende, for det var en rigtig soldat. Hunden løb så tilbage igen med prinsessen, men da det blev morgen, og kongen og dronningen skænkede te, sagde prinsessen, hun havde drømt sådan en underlig drøm i nat om en hund og en soldat. Hun havde redet på hunden, og soldaten havde kysset hende. "Det var såmænd en pæn historie!" sagde dronningen. Nu skulle en af de gamle hofdamer våge ved prinsessens seng næste nat, for at se, om det var en virkelig drøm, eller hvad det kunne være. Soldaten længtes så forskrækkelig efter igen at se den dejlige prinsesse, og så kom da hunden om natten, tog hende og løb alt hvad den kunne, men den gamle hofdame tog vandstøvler på, og løb lige så stærkt bagefter; da hun nu så, at de blev borte inde i et stort hus, tænkte hun, nu ved jeg hvor det er, og skrev med et stykke kridt et stort kors på porten. Så gik hun hjem og lagde sig, og hunden kom også igen med prinsessen; men da han så, at der var skrevet et kors på porten, hvor soldaten boede, tog han også et stykke kridt og satte kors på alle portene i hele byen, og det var klogt gjort, for nu kunne jo hofdamen ikke finde den rigtige port, når der var kors på dem alle sammen. Om morgnen tidlig kom kongen og dronningen, den gamle hofdame og alle officererne for at se, hvor det var, prinsessen havde været! "Dér er det!" sagde kongen, da han så den første port med et kors på. "Nej dér er det, min søde mand!" sagde dronningen, der så den anden port med kors på. "Men dér er ét og dér er ét!" sagde de alle sammen; hvor de så, var der kors på portene. Så kunne de da nok se, det kunne ikke hjælpe noget at de søgte. Men dronningen var nu en meget klog kone, der kunne mere, end at køre i karet. Hun tog sin store guldsaks, klippede et stort stykke silketøj i stykker, og syede så en lille nydelig pose; den fyldte hun med små, fine boghvedegryn, bandt den på ryggen af prinsessen, og da det var gjort, klippede hun et lille hul på posen, så grynene kunne drysse hele vejen, hvor prinsessen kom. Om natten kom da hunden igen, tog prinsessen på sin ryg, og løb med hende hen til soldaten, der holdt så meget af hende, og ville så gerne have været en prins, for at få hende til kone. Hunden mærkede slet ikke, hvorledes grynene dryssede lige henne fra slottet og til soldatens vindue, hvor han løb op ad muren med prinsessen. Om morgnen så da kongen og dronningen nok hvor deres datter havde været henne, og så tog de soldaten og satte ham i kachotten. Der sad han. Uh, hvor der var mørkt og kedeligt, og så sagde de til ham: I morgen skal du hænges. Det var ikke morsomt at høre, og sit fyrtøj havde han glemt hjemme på værtshuset. Om morgnen kunne han mellem jernstængerne i det lille vindue se folk skynde sig ud af byen, for at se ham blive hængt. Han hørte trommerne og så soldaterne marchere. Alle mennesker løb af sted; der var også en skomagerdreng med skødskind og tøfler på, han travede sådan i galop, at hans ene tøffel fløj af og lige hen mod muren hvor soldaten sad og kiggede ud mellem jernstængerne. "Ej, du skomagerdreng! Du skal ikke have sådant et hastværk," sagde soldaten til ham, "der bliver ikke noget af, før jeg kommer! Men vil du ikke løbe hen, hvor jeg har boet, og hente mig mit fyrtøj, så skal du få fire skilling! Men du må tage benene med dig!" Skomagerdrengen ville gerne have de fire skilling, og pilede af sted hen efter fyrtøjet, gav soldaten det, og ja nu skal vi få at høre! Uden for byen var der muret en stor galge, rundt om stod soldaterne og mange hundrede tusinde mennesker. Kongen og dronningen sad på en dejlig trone lige over for dommeren og det hele råd. Soldaten stod allerede oppe på stigen, men da de ville slå strikken om hans hals, sagde han, at man jo altid tillod en synder før han udstod sin straf, at få et uskyldigt ønske opfyldt. Han ville så gerne ryge en pibe tobak, det var jo den sidste pibe han fik i denne verden. Det ville nu kongen ikke sige nej til, og så tog soldaten sit fyrtøj og slog ild, én, to, tre! Og der stod alle hundene, den med øjne så store som tekopper, den med øjne som et møllehjul og den, der havde øjne så store som Rundetårn! "Hjælp mig nu, at jeg ikke bliver hængt!" sagde soldaten, og så før hundene ind på dommerne og hele rådet, tog en ved benene og en ved næsen og kastede dem mange favne op i vejret, så de faldt ned og sloges rent i stykker. "Jeg vil ikke!" sagde kongen, men den største hund tog både ham og dronningen, og kastede dem bag efter alle de andre; da blev soldaterne forskrækkede og alle folkene råbte: "Lille soldat, du skal være vor konge og have den dejlige prinsesse!" Så satte de soldaten i kongens karet, og alle tre hunde dansede foran og råbte "hurra!" Og drengene peb i fingrene og soldaterne præsenterede. Prinsessen kom ud af kobberslottet og blev dronning, og det kunne hun godt lide! Brylluppet varede i otte dage, og hundene sad med til bords og gjorde store øjne. (Andersen, Fyrtøjet 1835) Kilder *Andersen, Hans Christian. 1835. »Fyrtøjet.« www.andersenstories.com. Senest hentet eller vist den 04. 03 2016. http://www.andersenstories.com/da/andersen_fortaellinger/fyrtojet. __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategori:Eventyr Kategori:Hans Christian Andersens eventyr